


Wine and Trickery

by BodiceRippa



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Alcohol, Cunnilingus, Evil, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, i don't know how to use tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BodiceRippa/pseuds/BodiceRippa
Summary: A night meant to be spent alone turns into an evening for two over wine - and perhaps something more. But is everything truly what it seems?





	Wine and Trickery

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fan fiction I have written in 10 years. Heck, it is the first story I have written in 10 years. My grammar is most likely off, so I must apologize, but I welcome constructive critique in that regard, wholeheartedly. I was inspired to write this by a fellow fan of this ship, and if it wasn't for her I don't think I would have ever been brave enough. Also this pairing never has enough representation. So, please enjoy.

With the wind outside howling, the windows of his chambers rattled in their frames. Candles, being the only source of light around the room, cast shadows that sway upon the walls in time with the music playing on the old phonograph. The record teeters slightly against the needle, and the horn produces a grainy cello sonata that attempts to drown out the wind’s low dissonance. The swaying shadows fall over the paintings and tapestries lining the walls; most containing abstract images of ferocious monsters, and others portraying glorious and serene landscapes - a striking contrast to what lay beyond the castle walls.   
Yuga let out an exasperated sigh as he filled his glass for the fourth time that evening. With a final shake he extracts the last few drops from the wine bottle before setting it down next to what was once its twin, full and patiently waiting its turn to be opened. Next to the bottles lay his neatly folded scarf and his golden staff, its colorful flames extinguished when not in hand. He tears his eyes away from the table to his glass as he takes a long swig of the light bodied red wine. He lets out an appreciative hum as the balance of sweet and bitter flavors swirl around his mouth, encouraging his eyes to close and shoulders to slump. He didn’t drink to often, but these vintages we a gift from Princess Hilda, and he would only indulge unless in celebration or to take the edge off his frustration. Tonight it was the latter. He shifted and lay back on the plush settee, head resting on one arm rest and feet propped up on the other. His right arm hung off the couch, outstretched, cradling the glass in his hand while his left arm is draped across his forehead. The ever poised Sorcerer grew casual throughout the night as the wine began to take affect. He opens his eyes to bore into the expanse of the stone ceiling overhead while he replayed the day’s events in his mind one more time.

The morning had started off wonderfully. Princess Hilda had graced him with her beauteous smile upon meeting her at her chamber door. A rare treat. While Her Grace was still radiant on her more somber days, she was positively glowing when she smiled. The early light shone upon her dark, cascading purple locks that fell to her lower back, framing her pale, unblemished skin. Dressed in white and purple silks that flattered her form, gold jewelry and epaulets that shone even in the dim light of morning, and the royal family crest embroidered on her skirts. She was truly a picture perfect beauty in a dismal world.  
The night prior they had finalized the last component of their plan to restore Lorule’s prosperity, and her excitement was infectious. He had shared in her high spirits that morning, until she informed him later that she invited Ravio to join them that afternoon. Ravio, that meddling coward. Yuga found it difficult to hide his annoyance at the sheer mention of the younger man. He never liked the way the bunny hooded swindler looked at the Princess. Not to mention all the times Ravio had questioned his loyalty to her behind his back. Accusing him of leeching off her status, that he was a deviant and a lech, and many other tall tales to assassinate his character at any given moment. While Hilda never took these accusations seriously, she respected Ravio’s opinion on most topics and wanted to present their plan to him, stating that he could be of use should he agree to take part. What could that insolent worm of a boy possibly bring to the table that would be of use, Yuga wondered. It would be amusing to have Ravio fluster and squirm as he led around the would be Hyrulian Hero through the fearsome dungeons of Lorule, but when it came to the final part of the plan he would surely get in the way. If the whelp knew what was best for him, he would show no interest and leave them be.

Sure enough, Yuga got what he wished for, but not quite the result he had hoped. Upon hearing their intentions of taking Hyrule’s Triforce, Ravio had began to pull at the ears of his hood, desperately attempting to hide the look of distress on his face. He told the Princess he could not agree to restoring Lorule by taking the Triforce if it was to doom Hyrule. He had pleaded with her, Hyrule had done nothing wrong, so what right did they have to claim what was not theirs? Yuga was set to rebuke him harshly when the Princess cut him off. She informed the weak willed young man that there was no other way, no other choice, but to take what Lorule sorely needed. They were at the end of their rope. She reminded him that she would do anything for the good of her kingdom, and that no matter what they would proceed, with or without his help. She concluded by dismissing the boy coldly. Yuga took much pleasure in the pain on Ravio’s face, and listening to Her Grace’s cutting words. They were like sweet music to his ears. With a low bow and a quiet stuttered farewell, Ravio slunked into the darkness of the castle to return to his duties. The red-headed Sorcerer turned to his Princess, ready to reassure her that they were better off without that insignificant peasant, but he was quickly shrugged off. Her crimson eyes were despondent, and tears were threatening to soil her reddening cheeks. She excused herself hastily, and told him that she would prefer to be alone for the remainder of the day. 

Now here he was, still seething, glaring at the ceiling wondering why he was being punished by his lovely Princess for the foolishness of that worthless clod? Why she put so much stock in that dullard’s opinion was beyond him. Yuga sat upright and raised the glass of dark burgundy liquid to his lips. He downed the entirety of its contents in three long swallows, desperate to have the alcohol relax his rising temper. Were his ideas and opinions worth less than Ravio’s in her eyes? No, Her Grace would never be so foolish. All she needed was to trust in the perfection of their plan, he thought, and in his flawless self, of course. He would create an absolute and ideal world for the two of them with the Triforce’s power, and anyone who would stand in their way would end up a crude smear on the wall.  
Yuga turned to the low table and reached for the second bottle, set on drowning his anger in alcohol. He was about to pull the cork when a knock that resonated from his chamber door gave him pause. He eyed the large oak door with confusion. He assumed the Princess would have turned in for the night long ago. And with the rest of the servants having deserted the royal family over the years for their own nefarious pursuits, who could it possibly be? Goddesses forbid it be that troublesome Ravio at his door, coming to persuade him to reconsider their plan, and if so, he would get what was coming to him. With that thought, Yuga stood with irate flourish and as he strode to the door he grabbed his staff, its multi coloured flame roaring to life at its head, ready to strike at the first sign of a bunny hood.  
He yanked the heavy door open with a snarl, ready to curse whoever dared to disturb him. His vexation swiftly became surprise as Hilda stood before him, startled by the force with which he put into opening the door. His expression softened as she stared up at him with her large ruby eyes, hair hanging loosely around her face and shoulders without her tiara to hold it in place. She was dressed in a simple long sleeved, flimsy, cotton and lace nightgown that was buttoned up to her clavicle and hung over the swell of her hips, the hem almost reached the floor. The fabric gathered and strained over her generous bosom thanks to the large book she hugged against her stomach. She was an alluring sight in the darkness of the hallway.   
“Your Grace, what a surprise,” he greeted her with a small bow, “What brings you here to honor me with your presence? Are you not able to sleep?” He raised a gentle hand to brush the hair away from her face. With the gesture he noticed the lavender eye-shadow still gracing her lids and blusher on her cheeks. She had changed for bed, but obviously had not truly retired for the night.  
Hilda shook her head, “I can’t relax. I decided to go to the Library to find something to read. I was on my way back to my room, when I saw the light under your door and realized that you were still awake.” She shifted nervously in the chilly hallway, “I was hoping that we could go over the plan again?”  
Yuga smiled, he always welcomed her attention, and was thrilled that Ravio’s words had not swayed her from their plan. He stepped to the side and gestured for her to enter, “Please, come in.”  
She nodded quietly, hesitating for a moment, and then strode past him into his chambers. He shut the door behind him, secretly cherishing having her alone in such an intimate setting.   
Yuga watched for a moment as Hilda’s eyes scanned the room, travelling from the artwork on the walls, to the over-sized ostentatious bed that was split off from the rest of the room by a brightly colored gauze-like curtain, to open historical text upon his writing desk. Finally she wandered over to the low table in the center of the living area surrounded by two armchairs and the settee couch. She didn’t seem surprised by anything in the room, even though she seldom visited him here, but he supposed there was nothing new for her to see. She gave a soft smile when she recognized the wine she had gifted him, picking up the full wine bottle with one tiny hand and inspecting its label before setting it back down gently.

He motioned to one of the armchairs, “Please, make yourself comfortable, Your Grace.” He set his staff down on the table then went to collect a second wine glass from a nearby cupboard. “Would you care for a drink?” he offered, grabbing the unopened bottle before sitting back down on the settee.  
Hilda nodded as she ignored the offered armchair and sat next to him on the long upholstered sofa, “Yes, thank you.”  
Yuga was shocked but delighted. Rarely had the Princess chose to sit so close to him. Usually the young woman would prefer to have an appropriate distance between them. Perhaps in her anxious state she was letting her guard down, or, even better, she was succumbing to his beauty and charm. All the same, the red-headed man smirked as he made a spectacle of popping the cork on the wine bottle and pouring her a glass, then filling his own. She placed her book on the low table and accepted the refreshment with a shy smile. His eyes were drawn away from her bringing the glass to her soft lips to the title of the book, “Glamour & Cosmetic Spells and Charms”.  
He clicked his tongue at her, “My dear, whatever are you doing reading such trash? Your magic is meant for far better things than such parlor tricks.”  
She took a long sip of her wine, before answering, “I thought that since it is now left to me to guide the hero, perhaps some enhancement might be useful in keeping his attention.”  
Yuga turned to her and draped his arm over the back of the sofa, “Your Grace, there is no need to change what is already a masterpiece.” He then raised his glass to his lips and gazed at her appreciatively over the rim.   
“I suppose,” She muttered, turning away from him trying to feign interest in one of the nearby pieces of art in the room, but not able to hide the colour that rose to her cheeks.  
The Sorcerer preened at the effect the compliment had on her usual aloof visage. Lately all their conversations had been strictly business, filled with their grand scheme to restore Lorule to its former beauty. He could not remember the last time he was able to talk or spend time with her so candidly. This certainly wouldn’t be possible if the castle were still filled with servants with their prying eyes and rampant gossip. With it being just the two of them working together he had hoped it would bring them closer.

The Princess roused him from his thoughts as she turned to him and placed her small hand on his knee and spoke softly, “Yuga…”  
He froze for a moment, then leaned toward her in interest, “Yes, Your Grace?” He purred.  
“The plan.” She stated, taking a sip of her wine.  
“The plan?” he queried, watching her lips part to accept the burgundy liquid, sighing as she savored its light bodied flavor before swallowing.  
“Yes, I wanted to go over the plan, as you recall.” She reminded him, removing her hand from his knee while setting her glass on the low table, then turned back to him to give him a patient smile.  
“Ahh, yes, of course.” He muttered, regaining focus and grabbed his staff from the table.

He waved the paintbrush like staff toward the ceiling above them, deciding to not only illustrate the plan, but to put on a show for his lovely visitor. He fabricated a caricature of himself next to a representation of one of the Fissures leading to Hyrule.

“In three days the rift to the other world should be primed and ready. My magic will have drawn their world closer to ours, and with this staff I will depart on my journey to the Land of Hyrule.” He told her as the image representing himself animated to walk into the crack.   
Hilda stared up in awe, giving the scene above them her full attention. With another wave of his staff the images changed to show his avatar appearing from a similar rift into a lush green land representing Hyrule. “Upon my arrival I shall seek out the Seven Sages, and I will capture them one by one in my Paintings. After trapping a few of them, I will seal Hyrule Castle, preventing Princess Zelda from escaping. Once all the Sages are within our grasp, I will then capture the Princess herself, who, as you may recall from the ancient books of Hyrulian Lore, has been said to be the keeper of the Triforce of Wisdom.”  
Hilda scooted closer to him, wanting a better view, clearly impressed by the magic pictures he created above them. He grinned broadly as he continued, changing the illustration above to show a green knight following his self image, “This should call their Hero to action. And if he has any amount of decent brain cells, surely he will find a way to follow me back here.”  
The image now became the Throne room of Lorule Castle, where his painted self was surrounded by seven portraits that swirled around him, “By that time, we will already have the ritual underway to summon the Dark Lord, Ganon. I will merge with the Beast, siphoning his power and take possession of the Triforce of Power.”   
Yuga leaned closer toward the dark beauty next to him, “And this is where you come into play, my dear.”  
The display changed to a representation of Hilda standing between a shadowy like Yuga and the Green Knight.   
“You will appear before the Hero in the nick of time and restrain me, not only giving me time to gain control of Ganon’s power, but fooling him into thinking you are his Beautiful Savior. You will paint me as a villain and play the damsel in distress, sending him on a grand quest to retrieve the paintings of the Sages that we will have banished to seven of the most dangerous dungeons across the land. How can he refuse the plea of a gorgeous maiden, such as yourself?”   
He turned to her then, watching the amazement on her ravishing features as she gazed up at the scene animated before their eyes. He takes another sip of his wine, before continuing on, “This quest should surely awaken the Triforce of Courage that slumbers within the Hero, and once that happens, you will summon him back to the Castle. We will extract the Triforce of Wisdom from Princess Zelda, and I will defeat the Hero with my newfound Power. Upon his utter humiliation, we will take Triforce of Courage, and have the complete Triforce in our grasp. And then I…”

Yuga caught his tongue, and paused. After a moment he dismisses the moving paintings on the ceiling quickly, placing his staff carefully on the table with a frown. In his excitement, he almost divulged the part of the plan he had been keeping secret from her. Perhaps the wine may have gone to his head a little? At this point in the plan, he would to take control of the Triforce. He knew Hilda wanted to restore Lorule to its former glory, and that was the direction he allowed her to believe that their plan would ultimately come to, but Yuga had a better idea. Why return imperfect Lorule’s beauty, when they could create a whole new wondrous world in their... well, HIS image? A place worthy of his perfection. He would become a God, and she, his Goddess. After all, she was both the pawn and the prize. Surely once he explained this surprise when the time came she will be easily swayed to his side. It was for her own good, whether she knew it or not.   
Hilda turned to him, no doubt wondering why he had trailed off, resting a hand over his, urging him to continue, “And then?” 

Yuga snapped out of his inner monologue and turned his attention back to his Princess upon hearing her eager whisper and sudden contact. So naive, she had most likely filled in the blanks with her assumptions of a Happily Ever After for her Kingdom, he mused, after all that was the plan she knew. Her sparkling ruby doe eyes stared up at him almost pleadingly, her cheeks flushed with colour, and her small mouth parted slightly and so inviting. Did she not realize how deep she was in, looking at him in such a way? How every night he dreamt of having her so close and ravishing her on each and every piece of furniture in his chambers? Some nights the dreams were more vivid than others, he could swear that he had her in his arms mere moments before, hot and writhing, only to wake up cold and alone. He wondered, if he captured her lips with his now, would she scold him for crossing an unspoken line, or would she accept him with ardent desire to match his own?  
He abandoned his glass of wine on the low table next to her own and leaned in toward her. He gazes into her eyes and caressing her cheek as he repeats the words back to her in a whisper, “And then…”  
When she doesn’t shy away from his touch, he moves quickly, and presses his lips against hers. His eyes close at the feeling of her lips, which are soft and warm against his own. He continues to stroke her cheek with his thumb, and he wonders if she can feel the longing he has had for her all this time. As soon as he feels her body go rigid in the slightest, he pulls away. He revels in her dazed expression, adoring the way she looks so precious in her confusion, but her face remained, for the most part, indecipherable - something she had mastered over many years. Perhaps he misjudged the moment. Yuga quickly decides to cover his bases and feign it as a lapse in judgment, in case she should lash out at his impropriety. It would do no good to alienate her now when she was a key part of their plan. He sat upright and turned away from her, pretending to be ashamed of his actions. 

“My apologizes, Your Grace, it seems I have had too much to drink,” he lied, observing her from the corner of his eye.  
The Princess shakes her head slowly, and grabs her glass and takes a long sip. Yuga watches her close her eyes, regaining her composure, before facing him. His pulse quickened at the smolder in her eyes as she tells him in a breathy whisper, “I do not mind if you wish to continue.” 

He is taken aback and delighted all at once. Perhaps his Princess is not as innocent and naive as he once thought, and that thrilled him all the more. He waits for her to finish her next sip before running the back of his fingers gently over the side of her face, around her jaw, turning her face toward him before tilting her up under her chin and capturing her lips once again. This time his kiss is less chaste as he entangles his right hand in her hair at the back of her neck, pulling her closer. He runs his tongue along the seam of her lips, asking for entrance and she instinctively opens her mouth to him. His tongue intertwines with hers, wordlessly teaching her how to move in a way that would be pleasing to both of them - and she catches on quickly. He can taste the wine lingering on her tongue, both sweet and acidic. She hums in approval, hooking an arm around his neck and pressing against him, signalling for more, and he is glad to oblige. Without pulling away from her intoxicating mouth, he moves his right hand from her hair to take the glass from her fingers, depositing it on the table. He places that same hand on her shoulder and softly pushes her to lay back on the settee, using his left arm to support his weight as he hovers over her.   
He moves from her lips, over her jaw, to her neck, listening to her sigh as he nipped, licked, and kissed the soft skin there. He almost cannot believe that she has received him so openly, finally seeing how undeniably worthy he is of her. He chuckles darkly as she groans in a mix of pain and pleasure when he sinks his teeth roughly into her flesh, marking her as his for all to see. She won’t mind, he thought to himself, elated at the idea of seeing the worm’s reaction to the love bite the next time he foists his inferior form before them.   
As he continued his attention to her neck, his right hand reached to the buttons at the neckline of her nightgown, and with his long nimble fingers unfasten each button one by one down to her navel. She lets out a gasp as the cool air in the room reaches her warm skin, but does not move to protect her modesty. His large hand moves to cup her breast, feeling the weight of it in his palm then brushing his thumb over her nipple, stimulating it until it hardened to a peak. He traps it between his fingers, tugging and pinching, eliciting a soft moan from her which kindles his increasing arousal.  
Feeling that her other breast was ignored long enough, he trailed his lips from her neck, kissing his way past her collarbone, to the soft swell of her bosom. He planted light kisses over the supple mound, before running his tongue roughly over her nipple. Hilda attempted to stifle a ardent moan as the Sorcerer raked his teeth across her now sensitive peak, and she inhaled sharply when he brought it into his mouth. Yuga took extreme satisfaction in the fact that she was writhing under his touch and letting out soft cries of pleasure. Her hands trying desperately to grip the cushions beneath her, unsure of where to go in their inexperience. There would be time for that later, he mused as he continued to tease her breasts with his mouth, shifting attention from one to the other as his hand drifted down the length of her body. Her skin was hot beneath the soft cotton of her nightdress as his hand explored the curve of her waist, and fondled her round hip before reaching down and hiking up the hem of her gown, exposing her long, soft legs. Many nights he dreamed to have these legs wrapped around him as he lost himself in her, and tonight, goddesses permitting, he soon would.   
Yuga lips travelled back up to Hilda’s panting mouth, and let out a groan in the back of his throat when she moved to seize his lips in a fiery kiss. This time she was eager and more assertive, her tongue swirling and stroking against his seductively. Her hands rose up from the cushions to caress his chest through his tunic, traveling under his arms and around to his back, pulling him in closer. Yuga thought he might purr, pleased by her willingness to reciprocate his touch. He eventually pulled his lips away from hers and shifted to run his tongue along the shell of her ear.  
“My, my, Your Grace, if I did not know any better, I would swear you’ve done this before. What a thrill it is to know you are a quick study in all things,” he whispers before taking her earlobe between his teeth.   
She does not answer him right away, as she let out a small cry in reaction to his nipping at her. “Don’t… be ridiculous,” she gasped, feeling his fingers ghosting up the inside of her thigh.

Yuga dips his hand between her thighs, cupping her through the material of her panties for a moment, then slides two fingers along the outside of her silken undergarment over her outer labia. 

He snickers into her ear, “Why my dear, sweet, Hilda, you are already wet. Do you really enjoy my touch that much?”

She moans in response, feeling his hand tuck in past the waistband and he begins to stroke her damp folds lightly. He teases her opening with one finger, pumping it into her wet heat nice and slow. He feels her buck her hips against the rhyme of his hand when he adds a second finger, then a third, stretching her. He orchestrates a symphony with the moans she lets escape, the slight creak of the settee, the wet noises emitting from his fingers penetrating her moist opening, and his own breathing. It was immense and beautiful.   
He claims her mouth for a moment passionately and removes his fingers from her dripping core to curl them into the band of her silk panties. He slides the garment down her legs, tossing them far off into the room. He shifts back on the long upholstered couch, hooks his arms under her legs and leans down to lay on his stomach and dips his head between her trembling legs.   
Hilda feels his wet tongue run agonizingly slow up her slit, teasing around her entrance with several steady strokes before thrusting inside her. He laps at her inner walls, swirling around and thrusting gently. He follows this by inserting his fingers within her once more, moving them at a steady pace, transforming her sigh into a cry of surprise. She feels a pressure build in her abdomen when he starts to curl his fingers within her, causing her heart to pound in her ears and her soft cries to increase into a lustful melody. His tongue soon leaves her opening to swirl around the bundle of nerves at its apex. Her body begins to quake and her thighs instinctively press against the sides of Yuga’s head while he intermittently switches between using his teeth, lips, and swishing his tongue over her clit. What feels like electricity rolls over her skin in waves as his lips pucker around her sensitive nub and he sucks hard. She tenses and chokes out a boisterous moan.   
Yuga feels her inner muscles squeezing around his fingers and become drenched in her juices. He sits up as he gazes down upon her, admiring his handiwork. Her eyes are dark and glazed in ecstasy, cheeks flushed with colour, and her chest heaving with laboured breath from her climax. He groaned audibly at the sight of his smudged red lipcolour around her mouth, trailing to her neck and breasts, traces faintly on her ear and between her legs, and the darkening bruise at the base of her neck, marking her as his own. To others she might look like a mess, with her hair splayed out beneath her like a dark purple backdrop and her pale skin covered in a sheen of sweat, but to him she was a delectable work of art and he had the privilege of a private viewing.   
Yuga brought his drenched fingers to his mouth, keeping eye contact with her heavy lidded gaze as he licks his digits clean. He smirks as she bites her lip in response. He rises up and leans over her, supporting his weight with his hands on either side of her head, caging her in. 

He is so close his nose touches her cheek, and if he wanted to, he could claim her lips again, allow her to taste herself on his tongue, but instead searches her face and whispers, “Your Grace… If you want to stop, this would be your only chance to leave...”  
She seems to sober at his words, looking him directly in the eye, her face becoming neutral, but saying nothing. He is bluffing, of course, and he is unsure if she realizes it is a ploy to feed his ego. He wants to hear her say it. Say that she wants it, wants him. And if she should go… No, she would not leave now, not after having a taste of what is to come.  
“If you stay, I won’t be able to hold back,” he emphasized this by pressing his harden arousal against her leg, letting her feel the length of him. “What will you do, Your Grace?”  
Hilda’s face softens, and she turns her head to the side, closing her eyes. For a second his heart drops, until she parts her lips and speaks, “I need this,” she whispers. “Please… I- I need you, Yuga.”

Yuga wasted no time, pulling away from her and rising from the couch. He tucks an arm under her legs, and the other under her shoulders and lifts her up, feeling her wrap her arms around his neck as he cradles her close and carries through the curtained off area of the room. He lays her down at the end of the large plush bed, taking the open neckline of her nightgown in hand he pushes the fabric over her shoulders, pulling it down her arms and body, dropping it to the floor, exposing her nude form fully to him. He takes a moment to appreciate how she is everything he has dreamed of. When he removes his tunic, tossing it aside, he sees her begin to scoot up the bed. He grabs her ankles and pulls her back down to the edge before him, her legs hanging off at either side of his hips. He bend down to run his tongue up the length of her torso, over the planes of her stomach, between her lipstick stained breasts, up her bruised neck, before taking her lips in his. Her arms wrap around his neck as she returns his kiss with fervor, presses her breasts against his chest.  
Yuga’s free hand goes to his belt, unbuckling hastily, popping open the buttons on his trousers, shoving them along with his shorts down over his slender hips. He grabs her legs and pulls her closer to the edge of the bed, spreading her wide. Taking himself in hand, he teases her slick opening for moment, lubricating its head then thrusting into her steadily with a grunt. Hilda lets out a cry into his mouth at the sudden intrusion, wrapping her legs around him. She is so warm, wet and tight, and he has to bite his lip to refrain from losing it before it has even begun.   
After a moment of collecting whatever composure he had left, he slowing begins to pull himself out until only the tip remains engulfed in her before plunging back in. He begins to set a slow lazy pace of long, fluid strokes and she is quick to meet him with bucking hips. He is overwhelmed at the combination of sensations - her soft skin, her inner muscles sucking him in, her tongue dancing around his own, the smell of their sweat, her breasts bouncing against his chest, the air around them feeling incredibly hot, and her sighs and moans drowning out the music from the phonograph. She is absolute, she is refined, she was his at last, and they were perfect together.  
Yuga soon discovers that he can no longer hold back as his pace quickens and breaks their kiss. He lifts her legs to rest against his shoulders and places his hands beneath her lower back and lifts her up, hitting her deeper, hitting a spot that elevated her moans into joyful shouts.   
“Y-Yuga, don’t stop! I-I… I’m…” she mewls, her body trembling against him.  
He removes a hand from beneath her and strokes his thumb over her clit as he pistons into her harder. She is pushed over the edge, digging her nails into the duvet, knocking her head back and letting out a lustful scream as she cums around him. Gritting his teeth at the pressure of her walls squeezing him tightly, feeling the approach of his own release. He can feel a tingle of gratification shoot up his spine as he plunges into her with abandon, his breathing becoming rapid until he descends over the edge after her, grunting as he emptied himself inside her.  
Yuga, lost in euphoria, looks down at the spent Princess. Her chest heaving, eyes unfocused and hidden under long dark lashes, and he cannot help but be in awe at how she has never look more divine. She raises a hand to lazily caress his cheek and whispers something he doesn’t quite catch, but smiles gently at her in response. His vision soon starts to darken, becoming blurry as exhaustion takes over. The room is suddenly unbearably warm and whirls around him. Before he realizes it he is collapsing on the bed next to her and the world turns to black.

 

Thunder booms and rattles the windows, followed by heavy rain battering against the glass, rousing Yuga from his deep sleep. Slowly he turns onto his side, pausing and squeezing his eyes shut at the pain in his neck from the awkward sleeping position. Once the haze in his brain clears, visions of the Princess nude and writhing beneath him flood back to him, causing him to sit up with a jolt. His gaze is met with darkness and silence, the candles having burnt out and the needle of the phonograph having met the end of the record long ago, he assumed. He reaches around him, searching for the Hilda’s warm body, but is only met with stiff fabric. Confusion hits him immediately when he find himself not in bed but on the settee couch, fully clothed. Yuga furrows his brow in the dark. He curses into the darkness. There was no way that could have been another dream, he thinks to himself, it was much too lucid this time.   
He reaches blindly for his staff, his touch igniting it’s colourful flames, illuminating the room around him. He looks next to himself and frowns, a wine glass lay on side, it’s contents having stained the patterned fabric a dark burgundy in an obscure shape. He will have a hell of a time attempting to get that out.   
He stands, unsteady at first and head pounding, and slowly navigates to the cupboard to grab another candle. With the fresh candle in hand, he replaces the candle on the low table and lights it with his staff. As it ignites, his eyes are drawn to the empty glass on the table and he stiffens. In the corner of his eye he finally notices white cotton and hears slow, steady breathing. He turns to see his Princess, curled up in one of the armchairs, delicate features relaxed and fast asleep. Her head resting on her folded arms, hair cascading over the armrest, lips slightly parted. Perhaps it wasn’t a dream after all, he hoped as he drew closer to her sleeping form. He had to be sure. He reached to gently brush aside the hair covering her neck, waiting to see the proof of their coupling, proof that he had marked her as his. His heart sank as he was met with pale pristine skin at the base of her throat. He heaved a heavy sigh of disappointment. He supposed he truly did have too much to drink, and dreamt the entire fantastical scenario after passing out in her presence like a silly lush. His cheeks grew hot from embarrassment, he wondered what happened before he blacked out. How much of a fool had he made of himself? He could not remember.  
Yuga turned to open the door to his chambers before returning to her side. It would do her no good to continue her beauty sleep in such an uncomfortable position, he thought as he scooped her up in his arms gingerly, trying not to wake her or hit her with his staff. He carried her out the door, and through the darkened halls lit only by colourful flames as he passed. He was relieved to find the door to her chambers slightly ajar, pushing it open with his foot and carried her through her rooms to her canopy bed. He waved his staff, coaxing the bedding to fold open, allowing him to tenderly lay her between the sheets before tucking her in.  
He stood at her bedside for a moment, admiring her flawlessness. She looked so innocent, and wondered if she could ever possibly in the throws of passion be anything like the wanton and eager little minx in his dreams. He smiled sadly to himself, perhaps he will never know. Before a dark temptation could sway his mind, he turned to leave and shut the door behind him.  
He returned to his rooms, greeted by the low candlelight and the drumming of heavy rain against the windows. He set his staff to lean against an armchair and gathered up the emptied wine glasses, wanting to set them aside to be washed in the morning, when he saw the book she had brought with her laying on the table. He scoffed at the sight of it. He will have to return the tasteless book to the library in the morning. He let out a dejected sigh while placing the glasses in the cupboard, then turned back to the low table to pick up the candle, lighting his way as he stepped through the gauzy curtains and ambled over to the nightstand. He placed the candle on its wooden surface, and began to undress for bed. He pulled his tunic off over his head, and shucked off his trousers, folding them neatly on a nearby chair and toed off his slippers.   
Tiredly, he made his way to the bed but halted when he felt something soft underfoot instead of cool stone as he stood before the side of the bed. He peered down under the bed skirt to see lavender silk beneath his foot. His heart raced as he bent down to snatch the garment and he held it out before him in disbelief. In his grasp was the Princess’s silk knickers. Suddenly it hit him. The book of Glamour Charms to hide the bruising, her soft inaudible words when she touched his cheek were most likely a spell, even the wine was a gift from her, and now finding her silk panties. Not only was it not a dream, she had set up the entire thing. He let out a low chuckle, she almost had him fooled. Who would have thought she was capable of such trickery?  
He wondered, how long had she planned this? Was this the first time she had attempted this? How many of his dreams had been reality? He could not believe he fell prey to such a plot. All that effort to take a prize he was more than happy to give, intending to leave him confused and unaware. He knew he should be angry and feel used, but, in truth, he was more flattered and aroused by how deceptive she could truly be and the thought of all the work she had put into all this. Yuga tossed the silk undergarment onto his nightstand with a smug look on his face. He pulled back the bed covers and fell back dramatically into the sheets, practically giggling to himself at the thought of presenting her the forgotten garment tomorrow. Watching her squirm, reach for excuses, trying to keep hold of her naive facade, but only wrapping herself tighter around his finger would be almost as pleasurable as having her again. And he would have her again, he was sure of it.


End file.
